DESTINO
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Marguerite conhece seu destino através de um ritual Zanga. Tradução da fic Destiny. One-shot.


**DESTINO**

**Tradução: Nirce**

**Revisão: Mary & Lady K**

**Autora da versão em inglês: Carla**

**Título original: Destiny**

Os personagens não me pertencem e bla bla bla (já sabem!)

* * *

Tudo aquilo estava começando a irritá-la, não compreendia como outros estavam se divertindo. Verônica fazia o melhor para ensinar Malone como dançar... Se é que se poderia chamar aquilo de dança.

Challenger estava conversando com o curandeiro da tribo, eles provavelmente estavam discutindo: a ciência de encontro à mágica, isso parecia ser seu tópico favorito, e sabia quanto os Zangas acreditavam que os espíritos faziam parte de sua vida normal.

Roxton estava conversando com os guerreiros, trocando provavelmente experiências e se maravilhando com as novas armas, seus olhos brilhavam como uma criança ante seu brinquedo favorito, embora, tivesse que admitir que havia um certo charme nisso. Quase tudo sobre o caçador a fazia sentir um arrepio na espinha, não que o admitisse sempre, mas era definitivamente algo a se pensar.

Ela estava sentada, olhando a enorme fogueira, e os membros da tribo que dançavam ao redor da fogueira. Assai tinha-lhes explicado que tinham chegado no meio de um dos festivais os mais importantes de seu povo. Verônica tinha lembrado da data e parecia ser um bom momento para visitar os seus amigos. Aparentemente, comemoravam o futuro de cada um.

Tão estranho quanto possa parecer, os Zangas acreditavam que a fé era uma força que estava dentro deles, e fazer exame de um dia fora de suas vidas era um preço pequeno a se pagar para se conhecer e ter um futuro bom. Marguerite não acreditava muito. Seu futuro não seria determinado por uma celebração estúpida de uma tribo da selva. Ainda assim, a tribo fazia o melhor para cumprir suas homenagens. Aceitou um pouco do refresco que uma mulher havia lhe oferecido, provou e não parecia tão ruim, e não ousou perguntar o que era. Tinha vivido na selva o suficiente para saber que quanto menos soubesse, melhor.

"Apreciando a festa?" Uma voz bem familiar fez Marguerite sorrir.

"Oh, como poderia não estar apreciando? Nenhum acontecimento em Londres se compara a isto, certo?" Respondeu com ironia.

"Sempre otimista". Roxton sorriu enquanto se sentou ao lado dela, fazendo exame do refresco que estava na mão dela e que estava bebendo quase tudo.

"Que coisa é essa?" Perguntou, entregando-o para ela.

"Não sei, e tão pouco quero saber".

"Boa idéia".Permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo, antes de colocar ocasionalmente seu braço em torno dos ombros dela. Marguerite não o repeliu, o que fez Roxton pensar que ela não prestava atenção e decidiu continuar.

"De qualquer maneira, por que esta aqui?" Perguntou.

"Matando o tempo".

"Você poderia ter uma noite agradável? Todos parecem estar se divertindo".

"Bem, podem alegrar-se facilmente. Eu preciso de mais incentivos, quem sabe algo como o acontecimento do ano". Marguerite respondeu.

Roxton observou que Marguerite descansava agora sua cabeça em seu ombro. "Cansada?" Perguntou, não importando de demonstrar seu amor através de sua voz.

"Um pouco".Disse.

"Quer ir para a sua barraca?" Sua pergunta veio como um sussurro no ouvido dela.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Marguerite perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Roxton sorriu, esta mulher era perfeita para ele... Ninguém poderia com ela.

"O que você quer que isso signifique, querida?" Respondeu.

"Oh, não sei... Eu preciso de algum estimulo para decidir...".

"Oh! de onde poderíamos começar?".

"Eu não sei, John... Malone dançando. Parece que está pegando o jeito".

Roxton olhou o homem mais novo que dançava meio sem jeito, antes de rir da idéia perigosa de sua Marguerite. "Eu penso de você precisa mais do que olhares para ser seduzida".

O corpo dele estava aproximando-se perigosamente do dela, mas não o afastaria assim facilmente.

"Bom... George é um tipo considerável, mas também um pouco desajeitado, há algo que eu não percebi?".

"Não que eu saiba, Marguerite... ele parece não ter paixão para qualquer coisa que não esteja em um tubo de ensaio".

"Então, Lord Roxton", suas mãos estavam no rosto dele quando falou, "você tem alguma a idéia de onde eu poderia encontrar um homem com olhares, inteligência e um gosto para o perigo, a paixão. Um homem com fogo na alma?".

"Talvez", sussurrou. Não pôde dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Sua voz calou-se enquanto seus lábios foram selados num beijo apaixonado. A algazarra não era ouvida mais, eles estavam perdidos no silencio de seus desejos. Roxton sentiu oimpulso de abrir a blusa dela, mas estava ciente de que estavam cercados de pessoas. Instintivamente, suas mãos foram para os cabelos, aprofundando o beijo. De repente, sentiu um toque em seu braço. Tentou ignorá-lo, mas o toque persistiu.

"O que?" Rosnou enquanto finalizou o beijo. Um Zanga disse algo que Roxton não compreendia, irritou-se com mais uma interrupção.

"O que ele disse?" Perguntou para Marguerite.

"Disse que é proibido... nós... umh, ter... termos contato físico... no meio do ritual do destino, especialmente quando Anaya está próxima de aparecer".Roxton riu, sabendo bem o que significava.

"Anaya? Quem é Anaya?".

Foi quando a musica parou, e um homem alto começou tocar em uma espécie de chifre. Todos pararam de dançar. Verônica, Ned e Challenger se retiraram para perto de Roxton e Marguerite. Uma mulher continuava ao centro, cercada apenas pelo fogo. Era realmente velha, com cabelo branco longo e uma túnica roxa. Cumprimentou os Zangas e começou um discurso longo em sua língua nativa. Marguerite escutou-lhe atenta, enquanto Verônica explicava aos seus amigos o que estava acontecendo.

"Anaya é a protetora do Dak'no sagrado e a sorte de cada um está na caixa e quando alguém a abre, pode ver seu futuro".

"Você esta brincando, não está?" Roxton perguntou.

"De modo nenhum. Os Zangas acreditam que todos tem um momento em que se pode mudar a vida para sempre. Alguém com quem você se encontrou, algo realmente importante. Uma vez que você cruza esse ponto, tudo conduz à mesma coisa, seu destino, queira ou não. Assim, você pode alcançar esse objetivo, ou tentar mudá-lo, mas tudo se revolve em torno dele. Assim, o Dak'no mostra às pessoas que têm alcançado este "ponto ou momento" como suas vidas serão se forem de encontro ao seu destino. Vocês compreendem o que eu estou dizendo?"

"Eu penso que sim, Verônica", Challenger responde pensativo "É como se uma filosofia inteira de seu destino estivesse sendo escrita... fascinante".

"Estão chamando as pessoas para olhar na caixa". Marguerite interrompeu-os de repente. "Sim, chamarão cinco pessoas para olharem". Verônica respondeu.

"Como escolhem as pessoas?" Ned Malone perguntou, curioso como sempre.

"Não é como uma coisa voluntária, Ned". Verônica respondida amavelmente, "Chamam as pessoas que cruzararam o ponto e estão prontos para verem o seu destino."

"E como sabem?" Roxton perguntou.

"Bem, John", Verônica sorriu "o olhar, ela pode sentir isto".

Marguerite pareceu hipnotizada pela coisa toda e queria estar próxima, assim poderia ver o que acontecia em seguida.

Anaya observou atentamente o Dak'no e levantou, todos se ajoelharam, assim os exploradores decidiram fazer o mesmo. Anaya começou andar até que alcançou um jovem homem, apresentando o Dak'no a ele e dizendo algo em Zanga, que Marguerite compreendeu como "vá de encontro ao seu destino" .O jovem levantou-se e abriu a caixa. Uma luz branca brilhou em seus olhos por uma fração de um segundos, antes que Anaya fechasse a caixa. Pela expressão em seu rosto, tinha visto algo que o chocou extremamente. Quanto poderia ter visto nos dez segundos que a caixa tinha sido aberta? Agradeceu Anaya e ajoelhou-se novamente, ainda em choque. A mesma coisa aconteceu com um outro jovem homem, uma mulher de aproximadamente 40 anos e um homem de uns 30 anos. Restando apenas mais um. De repente, os exploradores observaram que Anaya estava indo de encontro a eles. Sentiram o impulso de levantar-se e afastar-se, mas seria indelicado, e seus olhares se fixaram no solo. A sombra da mulher fez voltarem os olhos para ela e observaram que apresentava o Dak'no a Marguerite.

"Isto é um engano".Murmurou Marguerite

"Quer abri-lo Marguerite?"

" Obrigada, mas eu faço o meu próprio destino, Verônica.".

"Você não vai abrir a caixa?"

"Você tem que abrir, Marguerite, se não você estará insultando a crença dos Zangas'."

"Eu posso viver sem isso!".

"Aproxime-se, Marguerite" Challenger sorriu, "Abra-o, assim você pode nos dizer o que acontece."

"Eu não sou uma de suas experiências, Challenger! E eu não faço parte dessa tribo!"

"Você não precisa abrir, obviamente. Você foi a escolhida".Verônica completou,.

"O que você tem a perder, Marguerite?" Malone perguntou.

"Eu apenas não quero".

"Está com medo de não gostar do que irá ver?" Questionou Roxton.

Ele sabia exatamente como pressioná-la.

Anaya ainda estava lá com a caixa, não mostrando nenhuma intenção de sair até que fosse aberta.

"Esta bem, eu abrirei a caixa!" Levantando-se. Quando a viram abrir a caixa do "seu destino", Marguerite já estava em transe...

"Como você está se sentido?" Ouviu uma voz macia que a chamava. Uma mão forte acariciava seu rosto enquanto lábios macios beijavam sua testa. Por alguma razão, sentia-se extremamente cansada e seu corpo doía um pouco. Abriu lentamente seus olhos e travou-os no adorável homem que sorria para ela. Nunca o tinha visto tão feliz antes, poderia mesmo ver alguns lagrimas que brilhavam em seus olhos. "John..." sussurrou, notando que seu corpo doía mais ao se mover.

"Eu estou aqui amor, não se mova".

"O que está acontecendo?".

"Você estava tão cansada que adormeceu. Deus, como eu te amo, Marguerite."

Ela ficou surpresa por suas palavras, e então percebeu que não estava no Casa da Arvore. Estava em um quarto enorme e ricamente decorado. Estava obviamente de volta a civilização, embora nunca estivesse neste quarto antes.

"Onde estou?" Estava tentando levantar-se, mas sentiu-se ainda muito cansada. Roxton apressou-se para ajudar-lhe a sentar em uma posição mais confortável, arrumando os travesseiros. Sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, sorrindo.

"Esta mais confortável? Você está em nosso quarto, onde você pensou que estivesse?".

"'Nosso quarto?" Estava surpresa realmente pela maneira com que tinha dito, assim... Naturalmente.

"Sim, David disse que você precisa descansar por mais uns dois dias. Você deixou-me preocupado, mas agora esta tudo bem".

"O que?" Marguerite não tina nenhuma idéia do que estava acontecendo.

"Você foi maravilhosa, eu estou orgulhoso de você". Dando-lhe o beijo mais doce de todos eles. Ela não tinha nenhuma idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas estava disposta a permitir que estes momentos de ternura continuassem. Ainda estavam se beijando quando ouviu ruídos do outro lado da cama. Finalizou lentamente o beijo e olhou para onde estava vindo ruído. Foi surpreendida totalmente quando viu um berço.

"John". Sussurrou.

"Eu acho que ela finalmente acordou". Sorriu para ela e a beijou na testa. Roxton caminhou ate o berço, e pegou o bebê em seus braços "Está tudo bem Besse, mamãe e o papai estão aqui, sshhh..."

Marguerite sentiu o quarto girar em torno dela. Um bebê? Com Roxton? Ele não havia percebido o choque em seu rosto, uma vez que ainda estava olhando para a criança. Subitamente, andou até ela e colocou o bebê em seus braços. No início, quase gritou, estava receosa. Eles a deixavam nervosa. Mas quando olhou para a criança, entendeu porque Roxton parecia se perder ao olhá-la. Era a coisa mais bonita que Marguerite tinha visto em sua vida inteira. Seus olhos eram enormes e cinzentos, como os dela, percebeu orgulhosa. Mas, a maneira de olhar... Aqueles olhos poderiam parecer com os seus, mas era olhar fixo de Roxton, nenhuma dúvida. Tinha o seu nariz e seus lábios também. Em sua pequena cabeça ostentava uma rala mais promissora cabeleira negra. Era linda.

"Oh meu Deus..." Marguerite exclamou.

"Senhora Elizabeth Marguerite Roxton", John anunciou orgulhosamente. "Minha mãe queria entrar e ver como você estava, mas eu quis estar sozinho com você por um tempo".

"John, é..." Não poderia parecer encontrar as palavras para explicar o que estava sentindo.

"Eu sei". Sorriu, abraçando a. "Ela é perfeita. Como você".

Marguerite não sabia o que fazer, apenas sorriu e as lagrimas banhavam seu rosto enquanto olhava para John. Permanecera em silêncio, abraçando sua filha até quando ouviram batidas na porta.

"Entre". Roxton chamou. E quando a porta abriu, Marguerite ficou sem palavras mais uma vez. Era um menino pequeno de aproximadamente seis anos, que era a versão mais nova de Roxton, à exceção de seus pequenos olhos cinzentos. Era bonito, o mesmo sentimento que teve quando tinha olhado a rostinho de Bessie apoderou-se de seu corpo outra vez.

"Vem aqui, filho". O menino sorriu para eles, fechou a porta e foi direto para o abraço confortável de seu pai.

"É Besse?" Perguntou em uma voz tão doce, que levou Marguerite as lagrimas outra vez.

"Sim, Will, eu quero que você conheça a sua irmã". John olhou Marguerite, sorrindo.

Will começou imediatamente a observar Besse, quando pareceu satisfeito, olhou para seus pais novamente. "é bonita".

"Eu não te disse?". Roxton beijou a cabeça do seu filho.

Will parecia ser um menino tão feliz. Marguerite olhou-o memorizando cada detalhe, ele era a copia fiel do homem que amava.

"Você está bem, mamãe?" Perguntou, olhando nos olhos dela. Não encontrou sua voz, ela observava ainda tudo que estava acontecendo.

"Marguerite?" Sentiu a voz conhecida de Roxton, enquanto sua mão colocava uma mecha dos cabelos escuros atrás de suas orelhas "você esta bem, amor?".

"Que...? Oh... sim, eu estou muito bem". Respondeu "Sinto-me muito bem, Will, apenas um pouco cansada". Percebeu que seu sorriso era puro, enquanto seus cabelos eram acariciados. Sorriu de volta.

"É melhor sairmos e deixamos a mamãe dormir, certo, Will?" Roxton perguntou enquanto pegou Besse dos braços de Marguerite, colocando-a novamente no berço.

"Certo, papai. Boa Noite, mamãe". Chegou perto de Marguerite e deu-lhe um beijo macio em seu rosto, antes de pular para braços de seu pai.

"Boa noite, Will. Eu te amo". Não acreditava que essas palavras tinham saído de sua boca. Mas, sabia que vinha do seu coração.

"Eu te amo muito, mamãe". Ouviu seu filho responder antes de Roxton sair do quarto, carregando o menino nos seus braços, dando um último sorriso antes de fechar a porta. Escapou-lhe a visão quando ela voltou a realidade. Viu a caixa se fechar na sua frente e deduziu que estava de volta, antes de prender sua respiração outra vez. Seus amigos estavam em torno dela, quando Anaya a olhou uma vez mais, antes de sair.

Poderia ouvir as perguntas, mas não conseguia compreender as palavras. Podia ver seus rostos... Will e Besse, podia senti-los de encontro a sua pele, ela não podia esquecer o sentimento que tinha nascido nela. Os exploradores começaram a ficar preocupados com a expressão de Marguerite, especialmente Roxton. Alcançou-a e colocou sua mão em seu ombro, chamando seu nome. Era mais do que Marguerite poderia entender neste momento, ela olhou para ele, diretamente nos no olho dele. Poderia jurar ter sentido uma lagrima cair sobre seu rosto enquanto respirava profundamente e afastou-se do grupo. Roxton estava preparado para segui-la quando uma mão o parou.

"Deixe-a ir, John. Olhar o Dak'no é uma experiência muito profunda. O que quer que ela tenha visto, afetou-a obviamente, ela provavelmente quer ficar alguns momentos sozinha." Roxton não gostou, mas soube que Verônica estava certa. Apesar de tudo, Marguerite não estava correndo nenhum perigo, ela tinha caminhado direto para a sua barraca.

A cerimônia era finalmente encerrada, todos seus amigos tinham-se ido para a suas barracas. Estava realmente cansado, mas o sono ainda não tinha vindo. Manteve-se a pensar sobre a Marguerite. Que tinha visto nesse Dak'no para deixá-la tão assustada? Queria apenas vê-la, para perguntar-lhe se estava bem. Ela não tinha feito nenhuma tentativa de conversar com ele depois da cerimônia e Verônica estava provavelmente certa.

Estava caminhando pela vila pela vigésima vez, quando algo atraiu seus olhos. Uma caixa se encontrava-se no chão, do lado direito no meio de seu trajeto. Mas não era qualquer caixa, era o Dak'no. Anaya tinha se esquecido talvez... Embora não pensasse que era provável, já que era a protetora de Dak'no. Provavelmente era uma parte do ritual ou de algo. Em todo o caso, soube que era melhor para ele não interferir. Passou pela caixa, tentando convencer-se a deixá-la no lugar onde estava, contudo não poderia. Parou e olhou outra vez. O que fazia lá? Como poderia ter deixado-o lá? Moveu-se lentamente para perto da caixa e por um momento ficou a pensar "Bem, o que poderia acontecer se eu desse uma olhada de mais perto?".

Pegou a caixa em suas mãos. Era uma caixa de madeira pequena com desenhos estranhos. Pensou no que poderia ter deixado Marguerite incomodada e havia somente uma única maneira de lhe ajudar. Lentamente, abriu a caixa... Uma luz brilhante branca cruzou seus olhos. Anaya sorriu. Sabia que se ele não abrisse a caixa, não poderia ajudá-lo. Sabia que Lord John Roxton tinha cruzado o ponto de sua vida: Unir-se a Marguerite Krux. Ainda mais que a jovem mulher se mantinha distante, com dificuldades para aceitar seu destino. Marguerite ainda estava chocada, ao compreender que o seu futuro poderia ser aquele que viu, se aceitasse o amor do caçador, era mais do que queria dar, precisaria de um pouco de ajuda. Anaya esperava que a visão que o Dak'no apresentou a Roxton fosse o bastante para o convencer a pensar em ações mais fortes em pró do relacionamento deles. Tinha tido a mesma visão, ela estava certa disso, porque um era o complemento do outro. Bem, tinha feito tudo que poderia para ajudá-los.

Roxton estava surpreso quando o Dak'no foi fechado pela mulher velha. Não tinha observado a presença dela. Anaya poderia vê-lo corar-se, ele pensou provavelmente que estivesse furiosa com ele por ter olhado o Dak'no quando não o tinham convidado. Se soubesse somente... Anaya sorriu, fez exame do Dak'no em suas mãos e saiu, deixando o caçador com seus pensamentos.

* * *

Não poderia dormir, não após do que tinha visto "na caixa mágica". Era aquele realmente o destino a que se negava? Tinha olhado.... sentia-se realmente feliz lá, com John Roxton e seus filhos. Estava emocionada, gostaria de estar lá, naquele quarto com o John, Will e Besse. Mas sabia que era tudo um sonho, uma fantasia. Não significava que seria assim, ou seria?

"Ei." Deu um pulo em sua cama, quando a voz tão conhecida cumprimento-a.

"John, eu gostaria de ficar sozinha, por favor". Não poderia olhar em seu rosto.

"Perdão. Eu não penso que você precise estar sozinha agora".

"John".

"Havia algo, definitivamente algo", ele interrompeu-a.

"O que foi?"

"Foi o Dak'no".

Marguerite sentiu seu sangue gelar. Tinha que perguntar, mesmo que não quisesse ouvir a resposta. "Você olhou no Dak'no?".

"Sim. Anaya deixo... Eu não sabia se poderia, mas eu não poderia deixar de ver".

Marguerite não podia parar de tremer. Ainda não podia digerir tudo o que estava acontecendo e agora ele sabia.

"Não se preocupe, John, provavelmente foi uma alucinação, causado por um pó dentro da caixa ou algo".

Por que ela sempre se esquivava de uma pergunta? Mas John não desistiria assim facilmente. "O que você viu, Marguerite?" Silêncio. Não disse nada. Esperou mais um pouco, mais nada... "O que você viu?" Perguntou outra vez, mas permaneceu no silêncio. "Certo, deixe-me então lhe dizer o que eu vi, porque eu explodirei se eu não disser a alguém".

"Você pode contar para o Challenger...".

"Nós estávamos em meu quarto", ele a ignorou "Em meu velho quarto, embora estivesse um tanto mudado. Você encontrava-se na cama, dormindo, e eu entrei . Eu prestei atenção em você por um momento e então você acordou . Havia um berço com um bebê ao lado da cama... nosso bebê, uma menina, Elizabeth, como minha mãe."

Marguerite poderia sentir as lagrimas ameaçar cair outra vez, mas não poderia chorar agora. Olhou apenas em seu rosto, ele tinha obviamente problemas em continuar... Este homem era o destino dela?

"Nós estávamos abraçados e então alguém bateu e... e era um pequeno menino, nosso filho..."

"William," ela terminou para ele. Seus olhos travaram e pela primeira vez em sua vida sabia exatamente o que fazer. Isto era o certo, era seu destino. Que seus demônios se fossem, não poderia negar-lhe um minuto mais seu amor para ele. Mereceriam uma possibilidade de felicidade "Ele tinha aproximadamente seis anos e era exatamente como você". Marguerite completou. Lagrimas estava caindo livremente agora, mas ficou surpreendida a ver as lagrimas caírem dos olhos dele também.

"Eu a tive em meus braços, com nossas crianças e eu... Eu nunca me senti tão feliz em minha vida toda. Eu soube que era onde eu queria estar, compreendi que nada no universo era mais perfeito..."

"Era surpreendente. Como éramos não só felizes, mas... vivíamos em paz".

"Paz". Ambos murmuraram ao mesmo tempo. Roxton acariciou seu rosto e sorriu, beijando sua mão.

"John..." sussurrou, beijando-o nos lábios macios. Mais uma vez os braços dele se estenderam em torno do corpo de sua amada, e a cabeça dela deitada em seu ombro.

Murmurando em seu cabelo. "Eu te amo. Eu não sei se você esta pronta para ouvir ou não, Marguerite, mas você sabe que é verdadeiro. Eu te amo, e eu acredito do fundo de meu coração que você é meu destino".

"John, eu... Eu te amo muito. Eu tentei, mas eu não sei como".

"O que significa, Marguerite...?"

"Realmente? Sobre a expedição do Challenger, para vir a este platô... mais de uma vez eu me questionei se foi justo virmos a este mundo. Tudo que eu sei é que sinto paz somente em seus braços e também me sinto segura em seus braços.."

"Eu quero tudo que nós vimos, Marguerite".

"Eu também quero". Ela admitiu finalmente, para John. Poderia ver seu sorriso macio enquanto o abraçou mais apertado.

"Isto sim é o certo".

Olhou para ele outra vez, as dúvidas tinham sido apagadas. Em um outro abraço o pensamento coerente era impossível. Amaldiçoou as conseqüências, nada de seus passados, eles fariam o que tinha de ser feito. E quando o beijou, ele a fez se deitar na cama e ambos souberam que nenhuma interrupção os separaria assim facilmente. Cumpririam seu destino, e seriam verdadeiramente felizes.

**Fim...**


End file.
